El aniversario de HouKagoTeaTime!
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Las chicas se preparan para celebrar en grande su aniversario como banda; pero todo se pondrá de cabeza con la aparición de la misteriosa Tainaka Mitsu.  Two-shot.  Enjoy!   Error del cap 2 reparado
1. Chapter 1

**Preparando la sorpresa**  
><strong>::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: <strong>

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos grises estaba acostada en su cama pensando, junto con el resto de la pandilla. A pesar de tener un cabello tan bonito, lo tenía desordenado corto, atado con una cola de caballo; aunque muy corta. Además su camisa estaba desordenada y hacía juego con unos jeans artísticamente desgarrados.

—Vamos! Los traje aquí para que me ayuden a pensar, no para andar perdiendo el tiempo.

—Repíteme por qué demonios tenemos que hacerles algo especial, si los medios ya se van a encargar de hacerlo —preguntó un chico guapo de cabello largo y rubio peinado con picos dándole un toque rebelde, junto con unas enormes cejas y ojos azules cubiertos por unas gafas ovaladas, las que además le daban un toque intelectual.

—Porque ellas nos cuidaron desde pequeños y nos dieron la vida, imbécil. Además lo que sea que les regalemos nosotros les agradará mucho más que lo que les regalen los medios —le replicó una joven con el cabello crespo, desaliñado con unos bonitos ojos café rojizo.

—Báh, si es así podemos comprarles una tarjeta y firmarla. Problema resuelto —dijo el primo de la chica de ojos café rojizo. Él era un muchacho muy guapo de ojos color chocolate, el cabello castaño largo rizado atado en una cola de caballo algo larga y un aire entre serio y seductor. Él era el mejor amigo del rubio.

—O hacerla y la firmamos —agregó el rubio.

La chica de ojos grises y cabello negro movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

—Miren, debe ser algo realmente especial. No se anden con pequeñeces. Recuerden que es el aniversario de su banda, pero más que todo el aniversario de su amistad. Yo insisto en que les toquemos sus propias canciones.

—Y yo te recuerdo que con suerte sabes tocar la Ocarina del Tiempo.

La chica golpeó con bastante fuerza al joven de la cola, pero debía admitir que tenía razón. A pesar de ser los hijos de una de las bandas de rock más famosas de los últimos tiempos, ninguno de ellos tenía ningún talento musical. Sus mamás desistieron de enseñarles algo cuando se hizo evidente que a ninguno le salía bien, ni les gustaba en lo más mínimo. Era algo triste, pero debían aceptar la realidad.

—Bueno, ¿entonces qué? —preguntó ella levantándose de un salto y acercándose a la ventana. Miró una estrella. —Estrellita linda, la primera que veo esta noche… por dios ya me dio comezón de estar diciendo algo tan estúpido —dijo ella rascándose la espalda de pronto. —Bueno, estrella, ¿nos puedes dar una maldita idea para sorprender a nuestras mamás? —Preguntó ella con un tono entre decepcionado e indiferente.

—Ne, Mitsu, ¿no deberías ser más respetuosa con la estrella?

—¿Y según tú que nos va a escuchar y cumplir el deseo? Aaaay, se me secó el cerebro.

—Bien, —dijeron el rubio y el chico de la cola sacando sus celulares al mismo tiempo. —Si ya terminamos, aún estamos a tiempo de conseguir una cita, ¿no?

—Oye viejo; ¿crees que Yuriko esté disponible?

—¿No Yuriko era una de las mías?

—Te la cambio por Chiharu.

—Hecho.

Las chicas se voltearon ignorando a los dos mujeriegos.

—¿A cuál le pediste el deseo? —le preguntó la chica de cabello castaño a su amiga.

—A esa.

—Oh, estrellita. Te pido perdón por la actitud de Mitsu. ¿Podrías prestarnos tu ayuda para darle una gran sorpresa a nuestras mamis?  
>—¿No creerás en tonterías, verdad Yumi?<p>

—A callar cejotas.

Las dos amigas se sentaron a contemplar las estrellas mientras los chicos escogían entre sus múltiples admiradoras, cuando Mitsu notó algo raro.

—¿No parece que la estrella se está acercando?

Así era. La estrella se acercaba cada vez más inundando de luz de la habitación. Sawagi, el rubio, gritó de la sorpresa. El chico de la coleta, Nakuro, se guardó el teléfono sin decir nada. Pronto el brillo de la estrella inundó toda la habitación y los chicos no podían ver nada más que ellos. Mitsu calculó dónde estaba su cama y quiso sentarse, pero se dio un sentón en el suelo. Los demás estaban muy ocupados sorprendiéndose como para decir algo más o reírse. Una voz inundó la habitación.

He escuchado sus deseos y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlos. Tienen veinticuatro horas para localizar y convencer a Hou-Kago-Tea-Time del año 2010 para llevarlas a su época para que toquen para sí mismas; o para que los ayuden a pensar en algo. Buena suerte, jóvenes…

La luz se disipó y se encontraron enfrente de la casa de los abuelos de Mitsu.

—Le pago mil yenes al que me explique qué diablos —dijo Nakuro levantando una ceja.

—Pues viajamos en el tiempo, creo —respondió su amigo Sawagi mirando la fecha en su celular. —Bien, la próxima que pidamos un deseo a una estrella, asegurémonos de tener a Yumi a nuestro lado. Como sea, págame Hirasawa.

Nakuro sacó su billetera y le pagó a Sawagi con un leve gruñido.

—Ey! Par de depravados, ¿van a venir o se van a quedar ahí apostando como tarados?

—Vamos!

Los amigos corrieron para alcanzar a sus amigas.

—Oye, ¿no te molesta que conquiste a tu prima?

—Suerte con eso viejo. Pero no lograrás nada…

Las alcanzaron.

—¿Y cuál es el plan, capitán?

—Muy fácil —respondió Mitsu con una sonrisa pícara. —Les daremos a nuestras mamis el susto de sus vidas entrando en el club y presentándonos. Eso y una vez estén en shock, podremos pedirles lo que sea. Estoy segura que al menos va a funcionar con mamá Mio.

—Me gusta, me gusta.

—Pero primero debemos pasar la vigilancia y el consejo estudiantil, cadete Suzuki. Teniente, Yamanaka, ¿está listo para el plan?

—Siempre listo, mi capitán!

—¿Entonces seguiremos el plan de la estrella, mi capitán?

—Bueno cadete Hirasawa; si tiene una mejor idea, hágamela saber.

El chico de la coleta no dijo nada más. En vez de eso, sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de colonia y se aplicó bastante. Sawagi lo imitó.

—¿Qué hacen, depravados?

—¿Qué hacemos, mi querida prima? Recuerda que en esta época la escuela todavía es una escuela para chicas. No puedo desperdiciar mi encanto, ¿no creen?

—Ni yo. Al fin y al cabo somos regalos de Kami-sama para todas las chicas del mundo.

Mitsu los golpeó a los dos, les quitó sus frascos de colonia y siguió su camino a la escuela. Cuando llegaron, el guardia los dejó pasar cuando los escuchó decir que eran parientes de unas alumnas. Tampoco tuvieron problemas cuando se encontraron con Nodoka. Al verlas, le pareció obvio que eran primos o algo del club de música ligera, aunque había algo raro en que todos se llevaran tan bien; como amigos de toda la vida. Aún así no le dio importancia y les señaló el camino. Una vez arriba, divisaron a una mujer agazapada lista para entrar sin ser vista. A Sawagi se le aceleró el corazón al reconocerla. Se arregló las gafas, igualitas a las de ella para asegurarse que había visto bien. Como el rubio estaba a punto de meter la pata, Mitsu llamó la atención de la profesora sacudiéndola del hombro.

—AAH!

—¿Disculpe, qué rayos hace?

—Una entrada sorpresa —Ritsu abrió la puerta de pronto. Mitsu se sintió algo insegura, pero mantuvo el dominio sobre sí misma. —Como sea, acaban de arruinarme la sorpresa.

Ritsu miró a Mitsu detenidamente.

—Disculpa, ¿eres pariente de Mio?

—Simón bombón. Digamos que es una visita de unos parientes. ¿Te importaría?

Ritsu los dejó pasar. Seguro sus amigas organizarían una especie de reunión familiar o algo, tan lleno de cursilerías que no dejaría de rascarse en todo el día. Sawako entró detrás de los desconocidos.

—Buenas —saludó la pelinegra con energía, de forma muy parecida a Ritsu.

—Mugi, Mio, Yui, parece que tienen visitas. —Miró a Yumi. —Tú pareces pariente de Jun-chan. Ella está en el club de Jazz. ¿Quieres que la llame o te indico el camino?

—Déjalo my friend. Tal vez lo mejor será ir por partes.

—Ano… ¿Quiénes son?

—¿No los conoces Mio? Estoy segura que al menos una de ellas es pariente tuya —dijo señalando a Mitsu.

—No me queda ninguna duda, pero no recuerdo quién es. ¿Eres una prima segunda o algo?

Por su parte el chico de la coleta les dirigía una mirada evaluativa a Yui y a Azusa. Les mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas, lo que provocó que ambas se sonrojaran y Sawagi lo golpeara en la cabeza.

—Demonios, primero Tainaka y luego tú. Eres un verdadero traidor Yamanaka!

—¿Te das cuenta a quién demonios les estás sonriendo?

—Pues sí, pero era una sonrisa amable. Demonios Yamanaka, somos amigos de toda la vida. Ya deberías conocer la diferencia entre mi sonrisa súper seductora y mi sonrisa amistosa. Ni que fuera un depravado, como mi querida prima me dice siempre.

—Oh, viejo perdona pero…

—Mi propio mejor amigo no me conoce —dijo el chico haciendo una escena dramática. Sawagi se le unió abrazándola y ambos comenzaron a llorar como en un dorama. Yumi y Mitsu los jalaron del cuello de sus camisas separándolos.

Ritsu se estaba divirtiendo, pero no podía ignorar que unos completos extraños eran los que hacían payasadas en su club, así que tuvo que preguntar.

—Por favor, ¿pueden decirme quiénes son y qué hacen aquí?

—Oh, lo siento. Toma esto —le dijo Mitsu acercándole su carnet de la escuela. Decía escuela Sakurakao, pero el logo era algo diferente. Además… Ritsu se puso algo pálida y le pasó el carnet a Mio.

—Mio… creo que te interesaría ver esto.

—¿Qué? —la pelinegra tomó el carnet y leyó. —"Tainaka Mitsu; segundo año, 2037, Escuela preparatoria mixta Sakurakao." ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—Sigue leyendo.

—Información de los padres: Tainaka Mio y Tainaka Ritsu. Graduandas de…

—¿EH? —Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

A Mio se le cayó el carnet de Mitsu, la que lo atrapó con agilidad y una sonrisa maliciosa muy digna de Ritsu.

—Como ven, la situación es algo rara. Un deseo de estrella, cortesía de mi amiga Suzuki Yumi nos trajo hasta acá. Bueno; veníamos a pedirles un favor…

—Oye Mitsu, todavía no nos hemos presentado.

—Oy, es cierto! Bueno; permítanme: yo soy Tainaka Mitsu, aunque eso ya lo saben. Ésta es Suzuki Yumi, su primo Hirasawa Nakuro y éste es Sawagi Yamanaka.

—¿Es esto una especie de broma? —se defendió Sawako.

Sawagi le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Usted tiene un lindo lunar en el muslo derecho, casi a la altura de la entrepierna. Tiene la forma de un ocho. —Sawako se puso pálida. Al notarlo, Sawagi ensanchó su sonrisa. —¿Cuántas veces no nos bañamos juntos, Okaa-san? Bueno; eso sería cuando tenía tres, cinco años… la cosa es que si buscas otra prueba… ya sé! —Señaló a Mugi. —Tú tienes una colección de historias yuristas que haces desde que aprendiste a escribir. Según me has dicho, te trajo bastantes problemas en primaria. Además, a Sawako le encanta que se las leas.

Las dos se pusieron más rojas que un tomate y Sawagi miró a sus amigos con una sonrisa presumida.

—¿Quién dijo que sería difícil convencerlas?

Azusa no sabía qué decir. Miró a Yui, luego miró a Nakuro.

—Bueno, tienes un hijo muy guapo Yui-sempai…

—Deberías estar orgullosa —le dijo Nakuro a Azusa. —Gracias a ti, he podido aprender a estudiar como se debe en vez de seguir los pasos de mami Yui. Arigatou, mami Azusa.

Las chicas necesitaban sentarse, así que sus hijos les acercaron las sillas amablemente.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? La verdad nosotras…

—Es fácil —dijo Mitsu. No era necesario ser un genio para comprender que ella era la líder de la pandilla. —Verán, Hou-Kago-Tea-Time está por celebrar su aniversario como banda, y claro, los medios están saturando la noticia. Entonces se me ocurrió que nosotros podríamos hacer algo lindo por ustedes ya que bueno; son nuestras mamis y… buenos; ustedes entienden. Pensamos en tocar algo para ustedes, pero ninguno tiene talento musical y se nos acaban las ideas. Entonces pedimos un deseo a una estrella y henos aquí, listas para pedirles que por favor toquen para ustedes mismas.

—¿Están diciendo que seremos una banda famosa? ¿Al fin tocaremos en el Budokan?

—Ajá; ya van como veinte veces y tú siempre estás feliz cuando llegan allá, mami Ritsu.

—Te agradecería que no me llames así, no estoy lista para ser la mami de nadie.

—No hay problema; Ricchan.

Por su parte Yui se lanzó sobre si hijo y frotaba la mejilla contra la suya como con Azusa.

—¿No es lindo, Azu-Nyan? Es mitad tuyo mitad mío, muy abrazabe y creo que le irán bien las orejitas de gato…

—Yui-sempai, no creo que le guste que lo acaricien así. Es un hombre crecidito y…

—Tranquila mami Azusa. El mostrarme cariñoso con mamá me ha abierto muchas puertas con innumerables chicas bonitas. Les encanta un hombre sensible. También mi amigo Sawagi las derrite sirviéndoles un té delicioso.

—Fuerza, masculinidad y su toque de delicadeza son cruciales para tener a cualquier chica a tus pies, ¿eh, Hirasawa?

—Tú lo has dicho Yamanaka.

Yui liberó a su hijo, que chocó su puño con el de Sawagi.

—Estos dos son depravados y medio —se quejó Yumi.

—¿Y tú hija de quién eres? —le preguntó Sawa-chan.

—De Jun y Ui.

—Ya veo…

Al final Mugi preparó más té y les sirvió a sus invitados. Era raro, pero en cierto punto divertido. No le agradaba que su futuro hijo fuera un mujeriego empedernido, pero también tenía muchos rasgos agradables; como que él le ayudó a preparar el té y se dio cuenta que en ese aspecto era un digno Kotobuki. Además heredó su sonrisa amable. A Azusa tampoco le hacía gracia que su hijo fuera una especie de seductor, pero también tenía rasgos agradables como su propio sentido de la responsabilidad, mezclado con el eterno buen humor de Yui. Además él se mostraba muy amable con sus amigos.

La personalidad de Mitsu era obviamente heredada de Ritsu, así como heredó el físico de Mio; igual que Yumi, que tenía el físico de Jun (sólo que con diferente peinado) y la amabilidad y buena voluntad de ayudar de Ui.

—Oye capitán, no quiero desanimarte, ¿pero ya pensaste cómo diablos las llevaremos a ellas a nuestra época?

—Pues no sé tú, pero mi intuición me dice que debemos volver a nuestro punto de partida. Una vez ahí, creo que volveremos a mi casa y podrán usar los instrumentos que tenemos ahí. Porque, ¿nos ayudarán, verdad?

—Pues para serte sincera —respondió Mio. —Todo esto está medio raro, pero me encantaría verme a mí adulta. Estoy segura que será una agradable sorpresa y conociéndome, pasado el susto inicial, me encantará verme de joven.

—Yo igual. Quiero verme cuando sea famosa.

—Y yo quiero ver a Azu-Nyan grande. Estoy segura que será tan responsable y hermosa como ahora.

—Está decidido! Iremos al futuro!

—Yosh!

Los cuatro amigos se chocaron las manos emocionados, pero la más emocionada era Mitsu. Todo estaba listo para la gran sorpresa para sus mamás…

* * *

><p><em>Un delirio. Chicos: insomnio+ polvitos mágicos= mala combinación. Espero que les haya gustado, este será un Two-Shot, así que no tardaré mucho en subir el resto. A ver sus comentarios. Chao; nos leemos!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**El viejo HTT y el nuevo HTT**  
><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

Todos se pusieron en marcha liderados por Mitsu y Ritsu. Su forma de caminar, entre desaliñada y altanera era igualita; lo que provocó que Ritsu se sintiera orgullosa de su futura hija. Era un desfile digno de verse. Azusa y Yui no dejaban de hacerle preguntas a Nakuro; mientras que Sawako y Mugi hacían otro tanto con Sawagi, a los que los amigos respondían con amabilidad y cortesía dignas de un caballero. Mio iba detrás de su novia y su hija en silencio. Le costaba un poco asimilar que todo iba a salirles bien a ella y a Ritsu al ser parte de una de las bandas más famosas de los últimos tiempos (según Mitsu) y ver que podían casarse y criar a una hija lo mejor que podían. Se sentía feliz y no podía evitar pensar en un maravilloso futuro para las tres. Entonces Yumi se paró en seco.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa, Yumi?

—Que no es justo. Ustedes ya tuvieron su reencuentro nada convencional y yo todavía no. De esta escuela no salgo hasta que no me encuentre con mis mamás. No sé si comprenderán pero…

—Entiendo primis, haberlo dicho antes. Oiga Ritsu-san, ¿a qué hora salen los del club de jazz?

—Pues creo que ahora. Si queremos alcanzar a Jun-chan tiene que ser ya.

—Ui dijo que hoy iba a acompañar a Jun-chan de regreso a casa —intervino Yui. —La puedo llamarla y pedirle que nos espere.

Mitsu estaba impaciente, pero su amiga tenía razón así que lo dejó pasar. Pronto Yui arregló que las dos las esperaran y se dirigieron a la salida. Jun no sabía qué quería el club de música con ella, pero esperó porque Ui se lo pidió con una carita tierna al mejor estilo de Yui. Se volteó cuando las oyó llegar. Le pareció muy extraño ver a los extraños, pero lo más shockeante fue ver a una muchacha que parecía su doble (sólo que con otro peinado) que las miraba expectante a ella y a Ui.

—Explíquenles en el camino, recuerden que tenemos tiempo limitado —dijo Mitsu con prisa mientras pasaba junto a ellas a paso acelerado.

—Vaya, se mira como Mio-sempai pero actúa como Ritsu-sempai —dijo Jun algo confundida uniéndose a la comitiva junto con Ui.

—Esque es su futura hija —explicó Yui alegremente.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nuestros futuros hijos viajaron en el tiempo para conocernos y ahora vamos a su época para darnos un concierto a nosotras mismas —se metió Mugi alegremente con el brazo enlazado al de Sawagi. El rubio saludó a Ui y a Jun con una inclinación de cabeza y aceleró el paso para adaptarse al ritmo de Mitsu.

—¿Es otro chiste del club de música ligera?

—Eso quisiera pero no —suspiró Mio. —Si no nos creen pueden irse, pero quisimos verlas porque así lo pidió Yumi-chan.

—¿Quién es Yumi-chan?

—Yo —respondió la doble de Jun volteándose y andando para atrás. —Aún dudo que creas en la situación, pero yo soy su futura hija, Jun y Ui. Sé que está rarito, pero de alguna forma es gracias a mí que pudimos estar aquí.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza, prima.

—Y tú no seas aguafiestas, depravado.

Jun no quería creerlo, pero vio lo convencidas que estaban todas las integrantes del club de música; además debía admitir que el parecido era innegable. En cuanto a Ui, lo creyó de inmediato. Ella siempre decía que si un día tenía una hija, le pondrá Yumi. Además esa joven tenía los rasgos de la chica que amaba; por lo que no lo puso en duda. Era algo… tan surrealista, tan extraño. Llegaron a la casa de Mio y frente a la casa, se veía una esfera de luz; lo curioso era que ningún otro transeúnte parecía fijarse en ella. Esa luz brillaba sólo para ellos.

—¿No les dije? Esa estrella sigue ahí esperando para llevarnos al futuro. ¿A que no es cool?

—Te felicito Mitsu, pero te recuerdo que la que tiene prisa eres tú.

—Es cierto. —se volvió al club de música. —Todavía están a tiempo de retractarse. Sé que esto es algo increíble y que muchas necesitarán terapia después de esto, y me refiero a Jun-chan que no se acaba de tragar lo de Yumi; pero así están las cosas. ¿Aún quieren venir con nosotros?

—Ya te dije que me gustaría verme de adulta —respondió Mio con una sonrisa.

—Y yo de famosa.

—Y yo quiero ver qué tanto más linda se hará mi Azu-Nyan —dijo Yui abrazando a su gatita.

—Y yo quiero saber si Yui-sempai todavía tiene remedio.

Mugi y Sawako intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad, cruzaron los brazos y les guiñaron un ojo a los muchachos. Ui y Jun se miraron y también decidieron ir.

—Está decidido. Todas, vamos a la luz!

—No capitán! No vaya hacia la luz! ¿Qué hará la tropa sin la guía de su capitán? El teniente todavía no está listo para asumir su cargo!

—Capitán! Capitán!

—Capitáááááááánnnnnnn!

Todos rieron, Mitsu incluida y se dirigieron a la esfera, la que los envolvió por completo y volvió a resonar la voz de la estrella.

Parece que han cumplido su objetivo, así pues los dejaré en el punto de partida….

—Espere! —gritaron Nakuro y Sawagi a la vez.

¿Qué?

—La casa de Mitsu es el punto de reunión de la banda, ya que su mamá Ritsu es la líder y lo más seguro es que nos descubran. Sugiero mi cuarto o el de Nakuro, ya que es un cuarto a prueba de ruido; así que no nos descubrirán aún si la banda decide ir a mi casa.

—Sawagi tiene un punto a su favor.

—¿Pero y los instrumentos?

—Son las casas de súper estrellas del rock, en cada casa hay de todo.

—Lo que es un desperdicio ya que ellas apenas si se separan de sus preciados instrumentos del club de música y nosotros con suerte jugamos al Guitar Hero.

¿Todos de acuerdo?

—Sí!

Bien, al cuarto del joven Sawagi entonces…

La luz se disipó y todos se encontraban en una habitación bastante grande con una cama, una gigantesca mesa de dibujo para dos, varios pósters con dibujos manga de excelente calidad, una librera con unos cuantos mangas, muebles en caso de tener visitas, juegos de té, una cómoda, etc. La habitación era bastante cómoda para los doce, así que cada quién buscó su rincón para sentarse, estirarse o simplemente tirarse a descansar. Mugi tardó un poco en caer en la cuenta que estaba en su propia habitación, pero ahora estaba increíblemente desordenada; una habitación de chico.

—¿Lindo, verdad? Aquí duermo, hago mis tareas tanto escolares como del club y a veces tengo citas. En serio: prepárales un té delicioso y las chicas caerán ante ti.

—¿Estás en el club de manga? —preguntó Sawako mirando los dibujos.

—Nakuro y yo somos los co-presidentes. Yo hago los guiones y él dibuja.

—Vaya.

—Además de estar empatado en el primer lugar de la clase; no chicas, si nosotros somos perfectos, ¿no viejo?

—Amén bro!

Los dos jóvenes chocaron sus puños mientras todas observaban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Oye Sawagi, mostrémosles nuestra obra maestra!

—Cómo no! —dijo el chico sacando varios papeles de una gaveta y pasándoselos a Mio y Ritsu.

Al leerlos las chicas se pusieron rojas: era la historia de cómo se confesaron la una a la otra, adornada por excesos de cursilería y uno que otro toque ecchi. Mio no resistió y le pegó a Sawagi con toda su fuerza.

—Tarados —dijo Mitsu. —Los golpes de mamá Mio son famosos en el anecdotario de la banda.

—Ya sé, quería que me pegara —respondió Sawagi tomando el brazo de su amiga y levantándolo como si fuera una campeona de box. —DAMAS Y CABALLERO, LES PRESENTO A LA CAMPEONA MUNDIAL DE LOS SOPAPOS, TAINAKA MITSU!

—¿De veras?

—Claro amigo, los golpes de Mio no duelen nada después de haber sido golpeado media vida por Mitsu.

—Oiga Mio-san, ¿me deja probar?

Mio se avergonzó y se sentó emitiendo un aura de "No me miren":

—"Tuve que sentarme sabiendo que mi propia hija me arrebató la corona de la Reina del Peligro. Sabía que una vez derrotada el destierro era mi única opción y…"

—DEJA DE NARRAR MI VIDA —le gritó a Mitsu, lo que provocó una carcajada general. Al final ella misma no pudo evitar reírse con ganas junto a los demás.

—Bueno, ya nos reímos ahora a lo principal —dijo Mitsu. —Nakuro, Sawagi, vayan por los instrumentos.

—Usted manda, mi capitán!

Los chicos se levantaron y trajeron una batería pieza por pieza, luego dos guitarras, el teclado, etc. El cuarto del rubio era tan grande, que todo cabía a la perfección.

—¿Y qué debemos tocar? —preguntó Mio mientras examinaba el bajo que le habían traído.

—Pues… lo que quieran, ¿no? No importa con tal que les salga del alma.

—¿No planeaste bien esto, verdad corazón? —le dijo Mio a su hija mientras le acariciaba el cabello. —Una hija digna de Ritsu y mía.

—Ya, ya, ya, ya, mucho amor, mucho amor. Ya sé! Podemos empezar por Fuwa fuwa time parte uno y cerrar el mini concierto con la parte dos!

—¿Qué parte dos?

—¿Eh? Creo que me adelanté demasiado, todavía no la has escrito… bueno; ¿qué se les ocurre a los demás? Vamos, se supone que somos un equipo chicos.

—¿U & I?

—¿Y esa cuál es? —preguntó Yui.

—Tenía que ser! ¿Qué han escrito?

—Pues Fuwa fuwa que fue nuestra primera canción, Curry Nochi Raisu, Fudepen-Borupen, Watashi no Koi wa Hochikisu, Let's go…

—Ya está, dejémoslo en esas. ¿Podrán?

—Claro que sí. Sólo necesitamos tiempo para acostumbrarnos a estos instrumentos.

—¿Y nosotras qué pintamos aquí? —preguntó Jun con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues tú las acompañas con el bajo y mamá Ui como una tercera guitarra. Lo han hecho muchas veces, ¿no?

—Pues no.

—Ahora eres tú la que se adelanta demasiado Yumi. Recuerda que eso todavía no ha pasado.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber?

—Bueno, bueno, bueno —dijo Jun como un llamado a la paz. —La verdad eso suena divertido, aún si es nuestra primera vez. ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra, Ui?

—Por supuesto Jun-chan.

—Bien, unámonos. Pero necesitaremos de práctica.

—Tenemos poco tiempo. Comencemos!

Las chicas comenzaron mientras sus futuros hijos hacían diferentes preparativos. En un momento tuvieron que tomar un descanso, para lo que Sawagi ya había preparado té para todos, y era tan delicioso como el de Mugi. Hubo incidentes: Mio no pudo evitar la vergüenza cuando vio que Nakuro las dibujaba tocando, así que el muchacho tuvo que salirse de la habitación para que retomaran el ensayo. En otro punto un par de chicas llegaron muy enojadas a hablar muy seriamente con los co-presidentes del club de manga; e increíblemente ambas discusiones terminaron con ellas besando a los muchachos apasionadamente y ambos se comportaron como sufridos e incomprendidos caballeros mientras todos observaban con su respectiva gotita. Al final ambos amigos les guiñaron un ojo a las demás y volvieron a lo suyo.

—Oigan, cuiden muy bien a sus retoños porque les juro que el día menos pensado voy a matar a estos dos —le dijo Mitsu a Yui, Mugi, Azusa y Sawako sensei.

Siguieron ensayando, cuando sonó el celular de Mitsu.

—¿Diga? … ah, hola mamá Mio, ¿todo bien, todo tranquilo?

—¿Cómo estás corazón? ¿Están todos juntos?

—Pues sí, aquí en casa de Sawagi, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lado?

—No amor, nosotras vamos para allá. Fue un día pesado pero queremos una celebración de aniversario solas con nuestras familias. Nos vemos en media, hora, adiós.

Mitsu sonrió triunfante y colgó el celular.

—Vienen para acá, lo que debemos organizar es el resto del plan, ¿no?

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Bien, este es el plan.

Hou-Kago-Tea-Time llegó en media hora, justo como había dicho Mio. La diferencia entre las dos épocas era enorme. Mio seguía con su mismo cabello largo y sedoso, pero ahora se lo ataba en una larga coleta y usaba sin avergonzarse ropa tan ajustada que tallaba su excelente figura; Ritsu tenía un tatuaje con la forma de una mariposa y el nombre de Mio en la espalda, usaba una blusa sin espalda, jeans negros desgarrados y botas de rockera, además había tirado su diadema y su frente quedaba oculta por el flequillo; Azusa se había cortado el cabello y ahora lo usaba suelto, con una blusa holgada negra y jeans teñidos de rojo, a juego con sus botas; Yui se había deshecho de sus horquillas y su cabello estaba suelto y largo, usaba jeans pegados y desgarrados, botas igual que Ritsu y Azusa y una chaqueta de cuero negro; Mugi también se había cortado el cabello y usaba una blusa de manga larga negra con un extraño diseño en rojo, una falda de jeans, pantalones de cuero y zapatos chatos a juego. Realmente parecían una banda de rock.

Los chicos andaban jugando videojuegos despreocupadamente.

—Ah, hola. ¿Qué tal los trataron los medios?

—Cansado igual que siempre. Ser la banda del momento es una pesadez. ¿Y ustedes qué tal, no nos extrañaron mucho?

—Puse fue como si estuviésemos media tarde conviviendo con ustedes, no sé si me entienden…. —Nakuro se calló al ver las miradas asesinas de Mitsu y Yumi.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Sawako entrando. La profesora seguía como siempre, pero había cambiado su vestido amarillo por una especie de traje de oficina. Además tenía un teléfono hands-free lo que daba a entender que era la manager de la banda.

—De nada, aquí saludando.

—Por cierto Sawagi, recibí una llamada de Haruna-chan. ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

—Ustedes son la banda del momento, yo soy el chico más guapo de la historia (bueno, junto con Nakuro). La cosa es que no es fácil nacer con este nivel de sex-appeal.

Sawako prefirió no perder más tiempo con ese caso perdido; alias su hijo. Mugi rió divertida.

—Ay Sawako, es una etapa.

—Te dije que yo era la que debía hacerse la inseminación. Este chico no tiene remedio.

Todos rieron.

—Bueno pero ahora a lo importante: COMIDA! —gritó alegremente Yui mientras les mostraba dos enormes bolsas llenas a rebosar de suficiente comida para alimentar a una legión. —Trajimos algo extra para las lindas chicas que se esconden detrás de las cortinas.

El anterior Hou-Kago-Tea-Time salió de su escondite muy sorprendido.

—Como si no recordáramos este día. Fue interesante conocer un poco nuestro futuro —les sonrió Mio adulta a sus yos del pasado. —Como ven, nos hemos alejado un poco de las cursilerías pero en el fondo seguiremos siendo nosotras.

—¿Y cómo fue eso?

—No será divertido si te lo cuento Mio-chan. Más importante: ¿No te ha hecho sufrir mucho mi pequeño monstruo? —preguntó Mio acariciando con fuerza la cabeza de su hija.

—Mamá!

—Pues algo, pero está bien, ¿acaso no es la hija de Ritsu?

—Oye! —se defendió Ritsu adulta.

—No te quejes —dijo Mio tomando a su esposa por la cintura y dándole un tierno beso en lo labios. —Ahora ¿qué tal si tocamos todas juntas?

—Bien!

Viejo y nuevo Hou-Kago-Tea-Time sacaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron. Era muy difícil coordinar cosa semejante, así que no sonó muy bien al principio; eso y desde No Thank You, la banda se había ido más al estilo del heavy y tenían mucha dificultad para tocar sus primeras canciones. Aún así la cosa tomó forma al final. Ambas Yui tocaban con toda su pasión, las dos Azusas y Ui apoyaban con la guitarra secundaria, las dos Mios y Jun le daban cuerpo a la canción en compañía de las dos Ritsus y las dos Mugis se adaptaban y terminaban de darle forma a la canción. Fue divertido y los muchachos escucharon con atención.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tuviste una buena idea Mitsu. Y eso que este tipo de gestos no son propios de ti.

—Tal vez, pero no me pude resistir. Además fue emocionante conocerlas de jóvenes. ¿A que atesoraremos el recuerdo?

—Una gran fiesta de aniversario.

Los amigos chocaron sus manos, como cuando eran pequeños y siguieron disfrutando el concierto. En cuanto acabó, comenzaron a devorar la cena con entusiasmo. Azusa joven no podía creer con qué facilidad Yui adulta engullía; tanto que su yo joven se quedó sin palabras. Y se sorprendieron aún más cuando madre e hijo hicieron una competencia de quién comía más y estaban muy parejos.

La velada iba maravillosamente, cuando la luz blanca volvió a inundar la habitación.

—¿Y esto qué?

—Es hora de irse, creo.

—Oh, demonios. Y tan divertido que estaba todo!

Ritsu adulta les sonrió con benevolencia.

—Ya, ya. Algún día revivirán este día, sólo que del otro lado.

Las chicas miraron a sus yos adultos y sonrieron. Ui y Jun no se habían visto, pero se sentían aliviadas. Al menos sería una sorpresa lo que les trajera la vida. Pero se unieron a las demás cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de sus hijos.

—Fue un verdadero placer. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos?

—Pues a su tiempo. La inseminación artificial es un gran invento, así que estén seguras que nos volverán a ver.

—Lo curioso es que todas tendremos la idea casi al mismo tiempo, ¿no?

—Pues sí, pero eso permitirá que crezcamos como los mejores amigos por siempre.

—Aunque a veces a Mitsu le den ganas de estrangularnos.

—Ajá.

Rieron.

—Hasta pronto, mamás.

—Hasta pronto.

La luz se desvaneció y pronto las chicas estaban donde comenzó todo: frente a la casa de Mio. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado. Todo seguía tan normal como siempre.

—Esto fue interesante.

—Ajá. ¿Y ahora qué?

—¿Y si vamos a mi casa, ya que está aquí no más?

—De acuerdo.

No volvieron a mencionar la aventura, pero siempre estaría presente en sus memorias. Todo pintaba para un maravilloso futuro juntas. Vivieron sus vidas y celebraron a lo grande el día que se enteraron que todas se habían hecho su respectiva inseminación artificial, con muy pocos meses de diferencia. Algunos meses después el obstetra puso sobre el pecho de Mio a una pequeña de ojos grises y unos pocos mechones negros que la miraba confundida.

—Hola de nuevo, mi querida Mitsu.

* * *

><p><em>El cierre me quedó algo flojo pero entiendan: no me quería alargar y si no lo dejaba así, tendría otra historia en mi lista de pendientes. Como sea, espero les haya gustado este delirio y si no, pues igual dejen un comentario. Hasta otra, nos leemos!<em>


End file.
